Drink Me Up
by Jeck
Summary: Celia heads to the Blue Bar to drink away the pain of Jack using her as backup if Nami had said no to him. Surprise, surprise, she wasn't the only one! Muffy x Celia, oneshot


I know this is kind of short, but I find I get more shorter stories done then longer ones. Go figure!

Anyway, I don't own Harvest Moon. But if I did, I would own SOOOOO many souls! MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Warning: Drinking and some suggestive sexual themes! HELLS YEAH!

* * *

Drink Me Up

* * *

Celia sighed in relief as strums of a guitar filled her ears. Her brown hair was soaked from the rain that had overtaken the valley just as news of Jack proposal to Nami spread. Celia sighed again, this time in defeat as she opened the door into the Blue Bar.

"Welcome Celia." Griffin said from his place behind the bar, his guitar resting on his left leg.

"Evening Griffin. Business seems kinda slow tonight." She mumbled taking a seat next to Griffin's blonde haired apprentice who was face down on the bar. Griffin placed his guitar on its stand before walking up to the brunette.

"Business is always bad when it rains. Not to mention, everyone is over at the Zephyr farm congratulating Jack." Griffin stated as he pulled out an empty glass. "So what can I get you?" Celia glanced over at Muffy before looking at Griffin.

"I'll have whatever she had." She said with a jerk of her head in Muffy's direction.

"You sure? She's quite a drinker… I don't know if you…" Celia held up her hand.

"I probably can't handle it, but at this point I don't care. Tonight is a night of mourning." Griffin nodded and began mixing her drink.

"So you loved him too." Muffy mumbled from her spot on the bar counter. Celia didn't even look at the blonde girl.

"Yes." Muffy lifted her head slightly and turn to look at Celia.

"He led you on too, right? Just in case Nami said no to him, and he'd have two girls on the backup." Celia merely nodded this time, fighting back the tears that had already begun to form.

"H-He gave me a flower everyday and eventually… I just fell for him." Muffy patted Celia on the back.

"He did the same to me. He'd give us the flowers, but he always had fossils on hand for Nami… he always made Nami home cooked meals… hell, I even saw the bastard give the redhead bitch crops from her farm. She'd always give them to Ruby!" Muffy cried in an angry drunken rage as Celia's tears began to flow more freely. Griffin shook his head as he passed Celia her drink.

"I don't understand why you two are sitting in here and drinking your troubles away. There are plenty of nice guys in the valley. Besides, two pretty girls like yourselves could do much better then Jack the farmer. Come next summer, Nami will realize her cares more about his crops and animals then he could care for any women." Muffy laughed.

"He's probably gay. Nami kinds of looks like a guy anyway." Celia chuckled, despite the tears still pouring down her face.

"You're right Griffin; we can do better then that… asshole!" Celia cried as she downed her drink, both Griffin and Muffy giving her strange looks.

"I never heard her curse before." Muffy mumbled to Griffin. He shook his head.

"I can't believe she's drinking that as fast as she is." He mumbled back. Celia slammed her empty glass back on the counter.

"Whoa… what a rush!" She said as she went cross eyed.

"Back to the issue at hand… I'm officially done with men. I'm sick of them always thinking they're better then us women! I mean really… going after three girls when you only wanted one and using the other two as backups! Horrible!" Celia just nodded as Griffin sighed.

"So you're giving up on men now, Muffy?"

"Well yeah! Women are so much nicer anyway." Griffin gave Muffy a skeptical glance before taking Celia glass and washing it.

"Whatever floats your boat." Muffy smiled before she turned to look at Celia, a blush now covering the girl's face.

"Was the because of what I said or the alcohol?" Muffy asked as Celia blushed harder.

"A bit of both, I think."

* * *

"A bit of both my ass." Griffin mumbled as he continued to strum away on his guitar, fearful to stop lest he figure out what the noises from Muffy's room really were.

"It's just a sleepover. Yeah. A sleepover." A high pitched squeal echoed through the bar followed by some moans and Griffin put his guitar down in annoyance.

"I hope Jack doesn't mind if I stay the night at his place. It's no longer safe here." He mumbled and left.

* * *

The End

* * *

I hope everyone got that at the end. Let me know what you thought in a review! R & R!


End file.
